Modern tire construction frequently includes metal components for providing strength and durability in certain portions of the tire. For example, bead cores on either side of the tire may include metal cords about which the carcass is wrapped. Belts with metal reinforcing members may be located below the tread region of the tire. The carcass, typically extending between sides of the tire, may also include metal reinforcements such as metal cables. In each case, these metal elements are usually encased with a rubber or elastomeric material and are located at some predetermined depth within the structure of the tire.
In certain tire inspection or repair operations, knowing the location of a metal element within the structure of the tire can be important. For example, to repair a tire that has been punctured or otherwise damaged, it may be necessary to remove a portion of the surface from the side of the tire so that a patch or other material can be applied in the repair. In the case of applying a patch to the inside surface of the tire, the removal of a certain depth of material from the inside surface of the tire may be needed. Such removal may be accomplished, for example, using a grinder applied to the surface of the tire. However, in general, damage to a metal component within the tire is to be avoided while removing the rubber material. While the location of e.g., a metal cable within the construction of a particular tire may be known in some instances, typically the precise location of a metal feature such as a cable within the tire is unknown, which complicates the process of removing material at or near the metal feature.
Accordingly, a device and method for determining the depth of a metal feature within a rubber or elastomeric material would be advantageous and useful. For example, a device and method that may be used to determine the depth of a metal feature such as e.g., a metal cable within a tire would also be advantageous and useful. Such a method and apparatus that can be used without calibration to a particular tire size or type would also be particularly useful. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description that follows.